Alexander LaVelle Black
by marauder211
Summary: What is Xander Harris was raised in a different way. What if he was more that just the joker and heart of the scooby gang. What if he had a different family. What would being a part of the magical world do to Alexander LaVelle Black.


_Alexander LaVelle Black_

_Chapter 1 _

Alexander LaVelle Black looked around at his new home in Sunnydale, California. He could feel the taint of the Hellmouth clinging to the buildings and saturating the air. At six years old he was unusually intelligent. The heir to the Black name as the only child of Sirius Orion Black, Alexander and his Mother had left England 1 year after the Dark Lord had fallen and his Father imprisoned in Azkaban. His Mother, Jessica LaVelle was the last of the LaVelle Clan. They were a tribe of gypsies that had dwindled due WWII, Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort. She was able to escape The Dark Lord when he came to wipe out the rest of the clan after they had refused to join the insane half-blood. She escaped to the home of Sirius Black, her fiancé at the time with her 1 year old baby leaving them as the sole survivors of the once plentiful clan.

They had escaped to the Hellmouth due to the magic in the air stopping tracking spells from working. A lot of people might want to get at her and her son, the light to get rid of Sirius Blacks Heir and the Death Eaters to dispose of the surviving Lavelle's.

The only people that would be able to contact them were Andromeda and Narcissa Black. This was so he could continue his education in the family history and magic. His mother would teach him the LaVelle ways when he wasn't at school. Both the Black and the Lavelle families had been around for a while and had developed their own Family magic's.

Family magic is a specific skill or even branch of magic that can only be learnt if you are of that family. This could be anything from learning a certain type of spell quickly or being a Metamorphmagus, Animagus etc.

The Black family were a traditionally Dark family throughout their history. This didn't mean they were all evil, it just meant that they could cast Dark magic better than most other families. They were the only family to ever be able to control the feared Black fire. The Black fire is conjured flame that once summoned burns for 7 days and nights. They can only be dispelled by the conjurer or someone with greater skill with the flames. This meant they were normally never stopped as only a Black can stop them and the Black family always comes first in the eyes of the Blacks. These flames are rumoured to be summoned straight from a hell dimension and is harder to control then Fiendfyre. There are more Blacks that have died from conjuring the black flames then there are that have mastered them.

The Black's are normally good in battle. They are good with magic's suiting to fighting and feel better than anything when they are in the midst of a fight. They get a rush from fighting and are generally saw as insane from people who see them whilst they are experiencing there battle lust. One of the most famous of these instances was Bellatrix Black who was amazing in battle as she could control and increase the rush she got from a fight. This gave her a feared reputation from any Auror that had to try and capture the witch. She was feared as one of the most skilled but insane witches of her time. Of course, after spending some time in Azkaban she may just live up to the reputation as the most insane witch of her time.

The LaVelle Clan were a generally neutral Clan that were feared because of their mind magic. They were a tribe that lived for their family and it was said if you attacked one of the LaVelle's that you attacked them all. Their family magic was anything to do with the mind. These were things like Occlumency, Legillimency, Astral Projection, Illusions, Empathy, Possession, Divination and Telekinesis. They were the Clan responsible for creating these arts and were the greatest at harnessing them. This was one reason why the Dark Lord destroyed the clan. When they didn't give up their secrets they were attacked by The Dark Lord and his Army. This was one of the biggest losses for the Dark Lord in the war. The Lavelle's could attack their minds and set them against each other causing massive confusion on who to attack from the Death Eaters. In the end it was only the sheer numbers that were their downfall as they could only control so many people at once. Over 500 death Eaters were lost along with 3 giants and 15 werewolves. The Lavelle's sent their secrets away with Jessica Lavelle and her son Alexander.

Alexander lived a sheltered life due to both the threat of the Dark Lord and the downfall of the clan. Due to this the only people he had interacted with was his parents and the rest of the Black family. This meant he wasn't very good with other people and preferred to learn new things. Even at this age he was starting to learn the family magic's. This was started by giving him lessons in Occlumency. These were lessons that helped him control his emotion (meditation). These lessons go on from controlling emotions to controlling your own thoughts. Once a Legillimens tries to read your mind you direct him away from what he wants to learn by thinking about something else and directing them to where you want them. A Master Occlumens does this by instinct. The LaVelle Clan are taught this from a young age as this means they are able to keep the secrets of the clan allowing them to progress to the harder and rarer aspects of the mind arts. They were not permitted to learn anymore secrets of the Clan until you are a Master Occlumens. People in the LaVelle Clan on average reach this point at age 12.

Due to this training Alex was a quiet boy. He was normally apathetic and nothing could faze him. This made him an outcast in school as he wasn't a normal child and didn't have the same interest. Instead of reading comics he read occult and magic books. He wanted to be the best he could be and live up to the stories he had heard of the clan. He wanted to rebuild his lost clan and give prestige back to the Black name.

The only friend he actually made in his first year of school was a little redheaded girl that went by the name of Willow Rosenburg. She was a shy and studios child that was afraid of upsetting the teacher. She got so scared when she broke her crayon she ended up crying in the corner. They were best friends throughout school and were generally considered outcasts because of their studios nature and the fact that they didn't try to socialise with the other children. When the others were running around and causing havoc, they would sit together and talk or play a game with each other.

Alexander was learning a lot about subjects in both the mundane and magical world. He wasn't allowed to learn about the secrets of the LaVelle Clan yet as he wasn't a Master Occlumens therefore the secrets would not be safe with him. This gave him more time to study the Black Family history and magic.

He was also learning some things with Willow. When they were over at her house they were trying to learn some computer skills on her parent's computer. They weren't very good yet but with some time and practice they could be able to do a lot with them.

This was how he spent the first few years in Sunnydale. He studied his family histories and magic's, spent time with Willow and read up on what he would learn in Hogwarts. He couldn't practice anything but he would study it anyways so he would have a head start when he actually entered a magic school.

Alexander was a small child. He got his features from the Black side of his family mostly. He had violet coloured eyes and long wavy black hair which barely reached his shoulders. His face had the classically beautiful features of the Black Family with high cheek bones and feminine stature. The only characteristics he got from his Mother were brown flecks in his eyes.

He was awaked by his alarm blaring from his bedside. He had always hated mornings. This was because mornings were normally 6.00 A.M in his household. He had to get up at this time every day so he had time to meditate and exercise before school started. This meant that he had to get up, have breakfast, go for a run, have a shower and practice Occlumency. This barely gave him time to get to school as his Mother would not take the car to school so he had to make his own way there.

After finishing his morning ritual, he left the house after wishing his Mother a good day and started towards Willows house so they could head to school together. They would do this every day even though it added an extra 15 minutes to his trip.

Willow was his best and only friend in his school. This was for multiple reasons. The first thing that kept people away from them was that they liked learning new things. This kept most kids away as they didn't want to be seen with them by the popular people. The second thing that kept them away was his complete apathy and seemingly lack of emotions. This freaked some people out as they had never seen so much of a smile on his face. This was a result of his Occlumency. Total emotional control was needed before they moved onto the later disciplines in the art so they learn the earlier stages of the art at a young age. If they don't they will never progress enough to be considered a Master Occlumens.

Xander left his internal musings till later as he reached the Rosenberg home. As he reached the front door Willow bounder out of the house already musing about what they would learn today. Willow was a bright and happy girl with long red hear, green eyes and a shy attitude around people she didn't know. She had learnt of his magic 2 years ago when they were out late and were ambushed by a trio of vampires. Xander summoned up the Black Fire for the first time and sent it to destroy the demons. They were quickly consumed by the flames and Xanderput them out with a little effort. He then had to explain all about the magical world as he wasn't about to get her memory modified.

The statue of secrecy was different around the Hellmouth. As long as you didn't do something too big in front of too many muggles there wasn't any rules about what you can cast and where you can cast it. This was because of the Hellmouth attracting so many demons and magic users the statue would be hard to enforce. The Hellmouth had a dampening effect on the minds of the populace that normally stopped them from noticing the supernatural or anything that was in anyway strange or didn't follow their way of thinking. This was ho despite magic being used a lot around the non-magical people; most of the people living in Sunnydale were ignorant of what their town contained.


End file.
